17th New York Volunteer Infantry
The 17th New York Volunteer Infantry ("Westchester Chasseurs") was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 17th New York Infantry was organized May 14, 1861, at New York City, New York and mustered in on May 28, 1861, for two years' service under the command of Colonel Henry Seymour Lansing. The regiment was attached to Mansfield's Command, Department of Washington, June to August 1861. Garrison, Fort Ellsworth, Defenses of Washington, D.C. to October 1861. Butterfield's Brigade, Porter's Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps, Army of the Potomac, to May 1862. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, V Corps, to June 1863. Men who enlisted for three years' service were detached on May 13, 1863, assigned to a battalion of New York volunteers, and eventually transferred to the 146th New York Volunteer Infantry. The 17th New York Infantry mustered out of the service on June 2, 1863. Detailed service Left New York for Washington, D.C., June 21. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C., until March 1862. Advance on Manassas, Va., March 10–15, 1862. Moved to the Peninsula, Va., March 22–24. Peninsula Campaign March to August. Warwick Road April 5. Siege of Yorktown April 5-May 4. Reconnaissance up the Pamunkey May 10. Battle of Hanover Court House May 27. Operations about Hanover Court House May 27–29. Seven days before Richmond June 25-July 1. Operations about White House Landing June 26-July 2. White House June 28. Duty at Harrison's Landing until August 16. Movement to Fort Monroe, then to Centreville August 16–28. Pope's Campaign in northern Virginia August 28-September 2. Second Battle of Bull Run August 30. Maryland Campaign September 6–22. Battle of Antietam September 16–17. Shepherdstown September 19. Duty at Sharpsburg, Md., until October 30. Movement to Falmouth, Va., October 30-November 17. Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15. Expedition to Richards' and Ellis' Fords, Rappahannock River, December 29–30. "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863. At Falmouth until April 27. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 77 men during service; 5 officers and 32 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 37 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Henry Seymour Lansing * Colonel William T. C. Grower * Colonel Joel O. Martin * Colonel James Lake See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * Dearing, Gilbert H. Chronological History of the 17th Regiment of N.Y. Infantry Volunteers (Sing Sing, NY: Sunnyside Print. Co.), 1894. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Westervelt, William B. Lights and Shadows of Army Life: As Seen by a Private Soldier (Marlboro, NY: C. H. Cochrane), 1886. ;Attribution * External links * Regimental flag of the 17th New York Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1863 Infantry 017 Category:1861 establishments in New York (state) Category:1863 disestablishments in New York (state)